Harem
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Kisara ha sido alejada de su hogar, su amado Egipto, como regalo para el Sultán de ojos azules. ¿Huirá o aceptará su destino?
1. Muñeca de Trapo

**Harem** by _**Kaiba Kisara**_

**Chapter I: **Muñeca de Trapo

No sabía dónde me encontraba, el desierto no cambia de día ni de noche. Ahora la luna y el sol parecían iguales; ya no sentía mis pies ni mis manos atadas hacia el hombre montado en camello, el hombre que me arrebató de mi aldea tranquila y pacífica, el hombre que hablaba una lengua que no entendía.

De día contaba granos de arena, de noche contaba estrellas.

Nos detuvimos, ya al atardecer, en un pequeño oasis, a varios kilómetros de unas lucecitas palpitantes a la distancia de otro pueblo. Era el segundo que cruzábamos.

Otro hombre salió de una pequeña casa que se encontraba frente al charco de agua, discutió con el hombre que me había traído por unos minutos hasta que éste se fue en su camelllo, entregándome al nuevo hombre de piel un poco más clara.

"Descansa... y no trates de escapar o te mataré..." me dijo en mi lengua, yo sólo asentí.

Con cuidado desató la hiriente cuerda de mis muñecas, un deje de arrepentimiento cruzó sus oscuros ojos. Le regalé una sonrisa que pareció tranquilizarlo y asombrarlo; con cuidado, seguido muy de cerca por él, caminé hacia el charco de agua para beber hasta que mi estómago sintió la necesidad de detenerse. Mi boca ya se estaba secando, y las lágrimas jamás brotaron.

El hombre de cabellos tan negros como sus ojos, tan profundo y brillante como la noche, me encaminó hacia la pequeña casa hecha de piedras grandes y paja, en la cual albergaba una mesa amplia, llena de pergaminos y velas, frente a él había un altar con una estatuilla del dios Thot y dos velas que se habían consumido. Una cama, pequeña y llena de más pergaminos estaba pegada a la pared, al lado de la mesita.

"No es mucho, pero así descansarás del frío" me decía mientras encendía unas velas, retirando cuidadosamente sus pergaminos, "soy Sinuhé" me sonrió, "¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"No lo recuerdo, buen señor..."

"Ah, bueno... está bien" siguió acomodando sus pergaminos.

Lo miré, no parecía tener más de 25 o 30 años, aunque vivía la vida de un anciano, metido en pergaminos, escrituras. A mi abuelo le habría gustado conversar con él.

"Descansa..." señaló a la cama, "que partirás temprano por la mañana" esa mirada de culpable no se borraba de su rostro.

Asentí, recostándome cuidadosamente en la pequeña cama, no tardé en quedarme dormida.

Y volví a soñar.

No sabía si era una maldición o la bendición del mismísimo dios Ra al haberme dado esta piel blanca, unos ojos parecidos al Nilo, y un cabello claro como el cielo.

Casi toda la aldea me temía, y sólo mis abuelos se hicieron cargo de mí. Una viejecita que le sonreía a todo el mundo y un gran señor que tenía los pies firmes al suelo. Hasta que la aldea fue atacada por estos demonios del desierto.

Y aquí estoy, cautiva próxima a ser una esclava en algún palacio, en algún templo.

Por la mañana, como Sinuhé había dicho, pasaron temprano, todavía no amanecía cuando fui atada y colocada en una jaula, la cual cubrieron, tal vez por obvias razones. Me sentía como un animal entrando a tierras exóticas, trataba de recordar y ubicar el oasis que ahora había dejado atrás en los mapas que solía ver de mi abuelo.

Escuchaba las conversaciones de los tres hombres que venían a caballo y seguia sin entender, una que otra palabra era familiar. Un lenguaje que pertenecía al este, de tierras salvajes y muy distinta a mi adorado y amado hogar: Egipto.

Me quedé dormida hasta que el ruido de gritos me despertaron, imaginé lo que sucedía en el pueblo. La risa de niños corriendo por allí, un lenguaje entendible y muy familiar para mí, el aroma del mercado... todo era muy parecido a la vida que había dejado.

Suspiré, traté de llorar pero no tuve respuesta y volví a dormir.


	2. Nombres

**Harem** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter II:** Nombres

Habíamos salido de Egipto, nos dirigíamos al este. Sollozé en mi mente, incapaz de derramar lágrima alguna.

El viaje finalizó dos días después. Corrí la manta, allí frente a mis ojos se alzaba una tierra exótica, llena de fragancias fuertes, voces extrañas, y una vida parecida a la mía. Pasamos un mercado y unas casas, y entramos hacia una gran muralla que quizá algún día toque el cielo.

Parecía como si hubiese entrado a otro mundo. El silencio se hacía presente detrás de las murallas, solo por pequeños ecos de la vida de afuera.

Fui bajada en una casa grande, costosa y muy ornamentada; dos mujeres me sujetaron rápidamente por los brazos, llevándome hacia dentro, ni siquieran querían tocarme, mucho menos mirarme. Me dejaron en una habitación que tenía una vista hacia un hermoso jardín, en mi lengua me pidieron que esperara y salieron, como si hubieran visto un demonio.

"Bienvenida" la voz de una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, perfumada y arreglada, avanzó a la habitación.

La miré, miles de cosas iban y venían a mi mente.

"Me llamo Shihab" sus facciones eran perfectas, su complección también, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Avanzó hacia mi y sujetó mis mejillas con su firme mano, observándome, "eres toda una joya. En mi vida había visto unos ojos tan claros como los tuyos, ni piel tan clara... ni cabello. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"No tengo"

"¿No lo dirás, eh?" rió suavemente, "te llamarás Yaiza de ahora en adelante"

No tuve otra opción más que asentir.

"Muchas vienen y van... pero tu llegaste porque tal vez así lo quiso el destino" sus ojos oscuros, tan brillantes, se fijaron en mi, como la garra de un halcón clavándose en su presa, "han sido muchas las concubinas que el Sultán ha rechazado, por así decirlo"

"¿Qué es lo que busca?"

"¡Ah, interesante!" sonrió, su voz iluminándose después probó una manzana y rió, "inteligencia. La belleza muere con los años"

"¿Qué hay del cielo o de las nubes?"

"Todo cambia... allí es donde muere la belleza. Pero la inteligencia crece, y es más bella cada día... allí está la verdadera belleza".

"Él se aburre... ¿por qué no lo hace por amor?"

"¿Amor?" me miró, desaprobando mis palabras, "un gobernante como él no toma a nadie por amor, lo hace por los herederos ¿sabes cuántos enemigos se encuentran respirando el mismo aire que tu?"

"Aparentemente quienes me sacaron de mi hogar y me metieron aquí"

"Tal vez una belleza extranjera lo haga sentirse mejor..."

"¿Le quieres?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron, las líneas de su rostro se tensaron, una mirada severa heló mi piel.

"¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Él es mi señor y a él le sirvo! ¡Borra esas palabras de tu mente!" sentí su mano golpear mi mejilla con una fuerza tremenda y salvaje, "jamás se te ocurra decir algo más"

Y yo, incapaz de decir algo más, volví a asentir. Con la mirada gacha.

Fui entregada a otra mujer, la cual retiró mi ropa y me bañó, sería instruida en el arte de los modales, la danza, la música y la lectura. Mañana comenzaré un nuevo idioma, nueva vida con un nuevo nombre, con una meta de complacer al Sultán.

Mi habitación era más grande de lo que esperaba, con una pequeña ventana hacia el hermoso jardín y el cielo, ahora estrellado, que me levantaría el ánimo cada vez desde ahora. Una mesa, con un fino espejo, un cuenco con agua y varias velas, al lado de una cama mucho más grande en la que solía dormir, cojines rojizos que adornaban en suelo y unas cortinas bellas rojizas y amarillas que decoraban la habitación, el incienso amargo me hacía estornudar.

Poco a poco las estrellas se veían más luminosas y, extrañamente, más cercanas.

Y, por primera vez, una lágrima brotó de mis ojos, calentándome el alma.


End file.
